Auf leisen Sohlen
by Noel McKey
Summary: Ich bin nicht gut in Summarys... Minerva McGonagall hat eine Nichte. Raffaela kommt nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern unter merkwürdigen Umständen nach Hogwarts. Was Hat Severus Snape mit dem ganzen zu tun?
1. Chapter 1

So, etwas gutes an einem angebrochenem Sprunggelenk ist, dass man Zeit hat.

Und ich nutze die Zeit meine handschriftlichen Storys auf den PC zu bringen. Dabei sind auch ein paar Potter-Fanfictions. Und bevor sie komplett auf meinem PC verstauben, naja ich lade sie jetzt einfach mal hoch.

Ich habe keine Beta, also könnte ihr Fehler finden, wenn ihr sie findet, dürft ihr sie gerne behalten.

Mir gehört nur diese Story, die Figure darin gehören fast alle J. .

Ich habe nicht vor mit dieser Story Geld zu verdienen, ich schreibe sie nur aus Spaß an der Freude

 **Auf leisen Sohlen**

Minerva McGonagall hat eine Nichte, Raffaela kommt nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern unter widrigen Umständen nach Hogwarts.

Was hat Severus Snape mit der ganzen Geschichte zu tun?

Lest selbst...


	2. Erinnerungen

„Sie haben mich rufen lassen, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall, ihrerseits Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie das Gesicht des Direktors sah.  
„Sie sollten sich setzen."  
„Was ist geschehen, Albus?" Minerva blieb stehen und versuchte seinen Blick zu deuten.  
„Es ist … Ihre Schwester Nike und ihr Mann..." Albus trat vor sie hin, er konnte sehen, dass sie ahnte, was er sagen wollte. Minerva wurde blass und schwankte leicht.  
„Was ist mit ihnen?"  
„Man hat sie heute Morgen gefunden...sie, es war der Avada..."  
„Der dunkle Zauberer?" Minerva ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.  
„Das Ministerium nimmt es an. Minerva, sie wussten, worauf sie sich einließen, als sie zu den Auroren gingen. Wir kämpfen gegen ihn, von Anfang an. Und doch wird er immer stärker, selbst Hogwarts erreichen seine Schatten. Es tut mir leid, Minerva.", flüsterte Albus.  
„Was ist mit Ela, sie haben Ela nicht erwähnt...ist sie auch … tot? Ich kann es ertragen, Albus." Minerva sah ihn nicht an, sie war viel zu betäubt von diesen Nachrichten.  
„Sie war nicht dort, wir haben keine Spur von Ihrer Nichte gefunden."  
„Was? Aber..."  
„Nein Minerva, Sie dürfen an so etwas gar nicht denken... sie ist am Leben, bestimmt. Wir werden sie finden. Wir wissen, dass sie den frühen Abend bei einer Freundin verbracht." Albus strich Minerva sanft über den Rücken.  
„Sie wollte so gern nach Hogwarts kommen, habe ich davon erzählt, Albus?" Raffaela konnte es kaum erwarten. Nike meinte, sie hat nicht viele Freunde. Die durfte ihr Geheimnis ja nicht offenbaren. Wir haben gehofft, dass es hier besser wird. Ach Albus." Tränen tropften leise auf den Boden und Albus wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte.  
„Raffaela wird nach Hogwarts kommen.", murmelte er, nicht wirklich überzeugend.

Minerva saß gedankenverloren in ihrem Nachmittagsunterricht, sie bekam das Durcheinander unter den Schüler nicht mal mit. Die Schüler der fünften Stufe, Gryffindor und Slytherin, verhexten sich gegenseitig mit kleineren Zaubereien. Meist trafen die Flüche nur einen Schüler, einen Slytherin, Severus Snape. Er war ein Einzelgänger und hielt sich von den anderen fern. Und trotzdem wurde er zum Ziel einiger gemeiner Angriffe dreier Gryffindors. James, Sirius und Peter taten alles um ihn zu piesacken. Naja, Peter lief den anderen eigentlich nur hinterher. Da war auch noch Remus Lupin, Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor. Er war nicht besonders gut in seinem Job, es wäre schließlich seine Aufgabe, diese Angriff zu unterbinden. Doch auch jetzt, hier im Unterricht, war er anderweitig beschäftigt. Er plauderte angeregt mit den Mädchen.  
„Sag mal Remus, was ist heute mit Gonni los? Sie ist so abwesend."  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Lily. – – Jetzt lass das endlich, James!", flüsterte Remus und sah den Freund anklagend an.

Das Mädchen schrak aus dem Schlaf und sah sich ängstlich um. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte. Fahles Sonnenlicht fiel auf sie herab. Gähnend rollte sie sich zusammen und versuchte noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu finden. Irgendwann verstummt ihr Weinen und sie versank wieder in einem tiefen Schlaf.

Minervas Gedanken wanderten zurück zu einem Tag vor zwei Wochen. Sie hatte ihre Schwester besucht, um ihr und Joseph einen schönen Valentinsabend zu ermöglichen. Denn Minerva wollte sich an diesem Abend nur um Raffaela kümmern. Das Mädchen hatte gestrahlt, als sie die Tür geöffnet und ihre Tante erkannt hatte.  
„Tante Mina, komm schnell rein, es ist kalt draußen." Sie hatten einen spaßigen Abend verbracht und viel gelacht."  
Als sie sich bettfertig gemacht hatte, hatte Raffaela gelächelt.  
„Nun sind es noch drei Monate, dann bin ich elf. Kann ich dann nach Hogwarts kommen?" Minerva hatte ihr sanft das Haar aus der Stirn gestrichen und geschmunzelt.  
„Nicht ganz, erst wenn der Sommer vorüber ist. Am ersten September ist es soweit, dann beginnt das neue Schuljahr.", hatte sie erklärt. Raffaela hatte gegähnt und gemurmelt:  
„Dann also noch sechseinhalb Monate.", bevor sie eingeschlafen war. Minerva hatte sich sehr gefreut darüber, dass ihre Nichte so gern Hogwarts besuchen wollte. Und das ging schon seit 6 Jahren so. Eine Träne stahl sich aus ihrem Auge, als sie an diese Zeit zurück dachte. Damals, als Nike und Joseph sich in der Nähe ansiedelten.

„Minerva komm herein! Schön, dich zu sehen, Schwägerin!", rief Joseph und zog sie hinter sich her, in das hübsche neue Haus. Er zeigte ihr, was sie schon alles geschafft hatten, bevor er sie zu Nike in die Küche leitete. Minerva schloss ihre Schwester in die Arme, doch ihre Nichte war etwas schüchterner, sie versteckte sich hinter dem Rock ihrer Mutter.  
„Es dauert immer etwas, bis unsere Ela mit jemandem warm wird. Und hier, die neue Umgebung...macht es noch ein bisschen schlimmer." Minerva schmunzelte, Raffaela saß nun schon beinahe eine halbe Stunde ihr gegenüber und sah sie nachdenklich an.  
„Was ist los, Ela?", fragte ihre Mutter sie sanft.  
„Warum hat Tante Mina keinen Mann? – Magst du keine Familie haben?", fragte sie in ihrer kindlichen Art. Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Meine Schüler sind wie ganz viele Kinder. Außerdem habe ich ja euch und kann euch jetzt ganz oft besuchen. Ihr habt euch ein schönes Haus ausgesucht."  
„Wo wohnst du, Tante Mina?", fragte Raffaela neugierig und setzte sich zu Minerva auf die Couch.  
„Auf der anderen Seite vom Wald."  
„Deine Tante wohnt in einem richtigen Schloss.", erzählte Joseph, als er den entsetzten Blick seiner Tochter bemerkte.  
„Es ist aber nicht mein Schloss, es ist eine Schule und da ich Lehrerin bin, darf ich dort wohnen."  
„Ist es dort schön?"  
„Ja sehr schön..." Minerva beschrieb ihrer Nichte Hogwarts und seine Ländereien und Raffaela lauschte gefesselt.  
„Musst du durch den Wald, um zu deinem Schloss zu kommen? Daddy sagt der Wald ist voll von gefährlichen Kreaturen, ich soll nie hineingehen." Ängstlich schauend erwartete sie die Antwort ihrer Tante.  
„Nein, mein Weg führt außen herum und dein Daddy hat vollkommen Recht." Raffaela sprang von der Couch und lief zu ihrer Mutter.  
„Mommy, kannst du Tante Mina fragen, ob wir sie besuchen können. Ich mag mir ihr Schloss ansehen." Minerva lachte leise.  
„Ich werde den Direktor fragen, aber ich denke, dass sich ein Besuch gut einrichten ließe."

Und so kam es auch, etwa zwei Wochen später traf die kleine Familie auf Hogwarts ein. Das Schloss lag ruhig vor ihnen, noch immer waren Sommerferien. Minerva hatte die Aufgabe übernommen, Raffaela herumzuführen, während Nike und Joseph allein in Erinnerungen schwelgten.  
Die beiden waren gerade auf dem Gelände unterwegs, als ein lautes Geräusch aus dem Wald Raffaela veranlasste, sich hinter ihrer Tante zu verstecken. Das Knacken, welches aus dem Wald kam, wurde lauter. Ängstlich erwartete das kleine Mädchen, was da zum Vorschein käme. Minerva empfand es als mutig, wie die Kleine, halb verborgen hinter ihrem Rücken hervor spähte, anstatt davonzulaufen..  
Es war nur Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, der aus dem Wald gestapft kam.  
„Guten Abend, Professor. Oh, Sie haben Besuch … ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken.", erklärte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Nun wagte Raffaela sich auch hervor, sie musterte ihn.  
„Du bist aber groß!", stellte sie beeindruckt fest und brachte so die Erwachsenen zum Lachen.

„Minerva!", hallte ein Ruf zu ihnen herüber. Albus Dumbledore kam heran geeilt. „Endlich finde ich Sie. Ich weiß, Sie haben Besuch, aber ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."  
„Ich kann meine Nichte aber nicht allein lassen." Minerva strich Raffaela sanft über den Kopf.  
„Sie kann bei mir bleiben, wenn sie mag. Wir gehen ein Stück, vielleicht besuchen wir den Kraken am See. Na, hast du Lust?", fragte Hagrid und beugte Raffaela sein bärtiges Gesicht entgegen.  
„Du kommst aber wieder, Tante Mina?", fragte die Kleine unsicher. Minerva nickte.  
„Ich werde mich beeilen."  
„Dann ist es okay, ich bleibe bei dem großen Onkel." Raffaela trat näher zu Hagrid und packte mit ihrer kleinen Hand ein Stück seiner pelzigen Weste.  
„Du kannst mich Hagrid nennen!", murmelte er grinsend. Die beiden gingen langsam davon und Minerva sah ihnen schmunzelnd nach.

Sie fand die Beiden später am See wieder, sie saßen im Gras, am Ufer spielte der Kraken im seichten Wasser. Hagrid legte den Finger an seine Lippen, als er sie näher kommen sah. Minerva erkannte den Grund erst, als sie vor ihnen stand. Raffaela lehnte an seiner Seite und schlief.  
„Es war ein langer Tag für sie.", flüsterte sie. Hagrid nickte lächelnd.  
„Und bestimmt ziemlich aufregend.", bemerkte er leise.  
„Ich wollte sie zum Abendessen holen, danach wollen Nike und Joseph aufbrechen.", erklärte Minerva und wollte die Kleine wecken.  
„Ich bringe sie nach drinnen. Vielleicht wird sie gleich von ganz alleine wach.", murmelte Hagrid und hob Raffaela für einen so großen Kerl ganz sanft auf seine Arme.

Und er behielt Recht, Raffaela wachte auf, sobald sie neben ihrer Mutter auf der Bank lag. Gleich fing sie an zu erzählen, was sie alles erlebt hatte.  
„...und dann durfte ich auf Hagrids Schulter sitzen, als wir zum See gegangen sind. Da gibt es einen Kraken... darf ich auch hier zur Schule gehen, Tante Mina?", fragte sie schließlich ganz aufgedreht.  
„Ganz bestimmt, aber das dauert noch ein bisschen, du musst noch etwas wachsen."  
„Wie lange?", fragte Raffaela beharrlich.  
„6 Geburtstage!"  
„So lange?" Die Erwachsenen sahen sich schmunzelnd an, als das Mädchen entgeistert den Kopf schüttelte.

Minerva wischte sich über die Augen und schrak zusammen, als es zum Unterrichtsende läutete. Sie ließ ihre Schüler gehen und widmete sich ihren Pergamenten, bevor ein Räuspern sie aufsehen ließ.  
„Mr. Lupin, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das wollte ich Sie gerade fragen, Professor. Sie sind heute so abwesend...", stellte er leise fest.  
„Um mich brauchen Sie sich nicht sorgen … gehen Sie und genießen Sie Ihren Nachmittag mit Ihren Freunden. Mir geht es wirklich gut." Remus war davon nicht überzeugt, aber er verließ das Klassenzimmer, während Minerva wieder in ihren Gedanken versank.

Es war dunkle Nacht, als das Mädchen aufwachte. Sie wich erschreckt zurück, als sie eine Gestalt vor sich ausmachte. Doch sie entspannte sich sofort, als sie in das Gesicht des schönsten Wesens blickte, dass sie je vorher erblicken durfte.  
„Hallo, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie und erhob sich langsam.  
„Magst du mich ein Stück begleiten?" Das Mädchen, so ängstlich es auch wirkte, machte mutig ein paar Schritte ins Dunkel hinein und atmete erleichtert auf, als das Wesen ihr folgte.

Es waren über drei Monate ins Land gegangen und man hatte keine Spur von Raffaela gefunden.

Er war schon oft im verbotenen Wal gewesen, hier wuchsen die Pflanzen, die er für seine Tränke benötigte. Er fand den Wald unheimlich, jedes Mal wenn er ihn betreten musste, überlief ihn ein Schaudern. Er lauschte. Was war das? Gesang? Vorsichtig tastete er sich durchs Unterholz, immer nach der Richtung lauschend. Da sang wirklich jemand, eine helle Stimme. Doch was sollte eine Frau wir im Wald suchen? Nun lachte sie auch noch. Was war hier nur los? Solche Geräusche waren für den verbotenen Wald so ungewöhnlich, dass er einen Moment inne hielt.  
Total verwirrt erstarrte er im Gehen, als er auf die Lichtung trat und sich ihm diese Szene bot. Dort saß ein junges Mädchen im weichen Moos, umringt von einer Herde Einhörner. Das Mädchen verstummte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie legte ungläubig den Kopf schief und stand dann eilig auf. Das Einhorn neben ihr drängte sie zurück und sie schwang sich auf seinen Rücken. Einen Moment später stoben die Einhörner davon.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich um, wie von allein steuerten ihn seine Füße, durch den Wald, zurück zum Schloss.


	3. Angekommen

Albus runzelte die Stirn, als er die dunkle Gestalt aus dem Wald kommen sah. Unauffällig ging er ihm entgegen und schüttelte den Kopf, als er den Schüler erkannte. Er war schon oft beobachtet worden, wie er durch den Wald gestreift war. Mit Ermahnungen war er nicht zu beeindrucken. Der Junge bemerkte ihn gar nicht und erschreckte sich mächtig, als Albus ihn ansprach.  
„Mr. Snape, was haben Sie um diese Zeit hier draußen zu suchen?" Der Junge, Severus Snape zuckte heftig zusammen und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
„Professor Dumbledore... ich... ähm..." So sprachlos hatte Albus ihn noch nie erlebt.  
„Was ist geschehen, Junge?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist Ihnen begegnet?" Albus vermutete nur, dass er einem Wesen des Waldes über den Weg gelaufen sein muss.  
„Nicht was … wem ..."  
„Wem?"  
„Ein Mädchen, was sie ist, weiß ich nicht … vielleicht … ein Engel?"  
„Ein Engel?", fragte Albus sanft nach. Diese Begegnung schien den Jungen mächtig durcheinander gebracht zu haben, denn er nickte nur. „Würden Sie mir Ihren Engel beschreiben?" Severus sah Albus nachdenklich an.  
„Ich weiß nicht...sie hatte helles Haar, nicht blond, irgendwie heller. Und sie war jung, sehr jung. Sie trug ein weißes...ich weiß nicht, es wirkte wie ein Kleid. Die Einhörner haben es beschützt." Albus runzelte die Stirn. Er glaubte dem Jungen, aber irgendetwas irritierte ihn an dieser Geschichte.  
„Sie sollten jetzt zu Bett gehen, Mr. Snape. Ich werde Hagrid bitten, sich etwas umzusehen. Vielleicht können wir Ihrem Engel behilflich sein.", murmelte er und begleitet den Jungen ins Schloss.

Albus ging noch an diesem Abend zu Hagrid, er würde noch auf sein.  
„Professor Dumbledore, was kann ich so spät noch für Sie tun?", fragte der Halbriese fröhlich, als er den Direktor in sein Haus bat.  
„Ich dachte, ich besuche Sie mal und frage gleich mal nach. Mir ist da nämlich etwas zu Ohren gekommen."  
„Worum geht es denn, Professor?", hakte Hagrid neugierig nach.  
„Haben Sie etwas von einem neuen Waldbewohner gehört?" Er sah Albus forschend an. „Ich habe nämlich von einem weiblichen Wesen gehört. Einem Engel ähnlich. Es könnte ja sein, dass etwas in dieser Art zu Ihnen durchgedrungen ist."  
„Ein Engel? Nein, bisher habe ich davon noch nichts gehört. Aber ich werde mich umhören, gleich morgen.", erklärte Hagrid und nippte an seinem Tee.  
„Ja, morgen reicht vollkommen aus. Ich dachte mir nur, dass wir vielleicht helfen können.", murmelte Albus und lehnte sich zurück. Nun konnte er seinen Abend noch ein wenig genießen.

Hagrid schlenderte durch den Wald, wo sollte er nachsehen? Ein Knacken ließ ihn sich umwenden.  
Bane, der Zentaur trat aus dem Unterholz.  
„Guten Morgen, Hagrid! Was führt dich in unseren Wald?"  
„Hallo Bane … ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem. Ein weibliches Wesen, hast du etwas gesehen, oder gehört? Sie ist wohl neu hier."  
„Die Sonne ist wie immer östlich aufgegangen." Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf, wie immer konnte er den Gedankengängen des Zentauren nicht folgen. „Die Einhörner schützen das Gute in diesem Wald, auch im Tal der Spinnen.", rief der Zentaur und wandte sich um. Hagrid nickte nachdenklich und ging ebenfalls davon. Das Tal der Spinnen, meinte er vielleicht Aragogs Gebiet, zumindest nachfragen konnte er.

Die Spinnen um Aragog reagierten ungewöhnlich aufgeregt, als Hagrid nach dem Mädchen fragte.  
„Erwähne sie nicht mehr. Durch sie haben wir einen von uns verloren. Die Einhörner zertraten ihn auf unserem Gebiet, als er ihr zu nahe kam.", beklagte sich Aragog jämmerlich.  
„Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, wo sie sich aufhält? Vielleicht habt ihr dann eure Ruhe vor ihr." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der Spinnen.  
„Die Lichtung am kleinen Bach, dort trinken die Einhörner am Morgen, dort wirst du sie finden. Wo sie jetzt gerade sind, wissen wir nicht." Hagrid verließ das Tal aufgemuntert und schlug die vorgeschlagene Richtung ein.  
Auf der Lichtung fand er zertretenes Gras, aber sonst keine Spur von den Einhörnern. Er drehte eine Runde in der näheren Umgebung und sah sich nach menschlichen Spuren um, bis die Sonne langsam über den Wald aufstieg. Vorsichtig, still trat er auf die Lichtung und näherte sich der Herde. Eine der Stuten hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Hagrid senkte den Kopf und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf die Tiere zu. Sie spürten wohl, dass er nur helfen wollte. Leise wiehernd trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und gab so den Blick auf eine kleine Gestalt am Wasser frei. Das war wirklich ein kleines Mädchen. Die Ähnlichkeit zu einem Engel war vorhanden, aber sie war nur ein menschliches Wesen. Sie konnte nicht älter sein, als zehn oder elf Jahre. Die plötzliche Stille ließ sie aufsehen. Erschreckt weiteten sich ihr blauen Augen, sie wich zurück und schmiegte sich an die Einhornstute.  
„Hallo! Ich möchte dir helfen. Komm mit mir, du gehörst nicht in den Wald...", sprach er leise auf sie ein . Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf, doch die Stute gab ihr einen leichten Stupser.  
„Aber? Du willst, dass ich mit ihm gehe?", fragte das Mädchen leise. Ein leises Wiehern der Stute ließ sie nicken. Sie kam langsam zu ihm herüber und sah ihn von unten herauf an.  
„Komm, es wird schon hell, wir sollten gehen..."  
Stumm lief sie neben ihm her. Hagrid musterte sie besorgt. Als sie vor Müdigkeit immer wieder stolperte, hob er sie behutsam hoch und trug sie sanft durch den Wald. Das stetige Schaukeln schläferte sie schließlich ein, das entlockte ihm ein Schmunzeln. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die kleine Gestalt und überlegte, was sie wohl in den Wald getrieben hatte.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als sie endlich den Wald verließen. Eine Gestalt in der Nähe seiner Hütte erregte Hagrids Aufmerksamkeit und ließ ihn die Richtung ändern. Es war der Direktor, der ihn wohl gerade besuchen wollte.  
„Hagrid, ich wollte fragen, ob Sie etwas erfahren haben.", rief er schon von weitem.  
„Ich habe sie gefunden, Professor.", murmelte er und gab den Blick auf die Kleine frei. Das kleine Mädchen öffnete langsam die Augen und sah sich um. Als sie das Schloss entdeckte, riss sie die Augen auf.  
„Hogwarts? Ich habe Hogwarts gefunden? Dann bist du Hagrid? Du hast mir den Kraken gezeigt...kann ich zu Tante Mina?", fragte sie leise und wandte sich aus seinen Armen.  
„Sie ist wach, Professor.", rief Hagrid, als Albus sich ihnen wieder näherte, er war noch mal ins Schloss zurückgekehrt. Das Mädchen sah ihn nachdenklich an, als er vor ihr stehen blieb.  
„Ganz weißes Haar...", flüsterte sie und strich über seinen langen Bart.  
„Sie möchte zu ihrer Tante Mina...", berichtete Hagrid.  
„Tante Mina? Ela? Du bist Raffaela? Wie lange haben wir nach dir gesucht...Deine Tante wird Augen machen. Komm mit, ich bringe dich zu ihr." Albus reichte Raffaela die Hand und sie gingen langsam über den Rasen zum Schlossportal.  
Er brachte sie direkt zu Minervas Klassenzimmer, auch wenn er zuerst darüber nachgedacht hatte, sie neu einzukleiden. Aber er wollte sie nicht länger trennen, als nötig. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schob Raffaela ein Stück vor. Doch die Kleine ging nicht weiter, starr blickte sie auf ihre Tante. Albus bemerkte, wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

Ein paar der Schüler hatten Raffaela bereits bemerkt und fingen an zu tuscheln, während Raffaela mit nackten Füßen in der Tür stand und ihre Tante mit Blicken verfolgte. Erst ihr leises Schniefen, als sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen wischte, ließ Minerva aufsehen. Sie erstarrte mitten in ihrem Tun, nur ihr Blick wanderte zwischen Albus und dem tränenverschmierten Gesichtchen ihrer Nichte hin und her. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie endlich verstand, wer da vor ihr stand.  
„Ela?" Mehr brauchte es nicht und die Kleine lief ihr in die Arme. Minerva ging auf die Knie und presste das weinende Etwas an sich.  
„Ich dachte schon, ich finde dich nie, Tante Mina...", schluchzte Raffaela und drückte sich an ihre Tante. „Mommy und Daddy … sie sind ..."  
„Ich weiß Kleines. Ich weiß! Wir haben sie gefunden. Wo bist du nur gewesen? Wir haben dich überall gesucht...", flüsterte Minerva. Es war ihr egal, wie verdattert die Schüler diese Szene beobachteten, oder ob die Mädchen Tränen in den Augen hatten. „Wo haben Sie Ela gefunden, Albus?", fragte sie leise.  
„Nicht ich habe sie gefunden, mir wurde nur von einem Mädchen berichtet, welches sich im Wald herumtrieb. Ich habe Hagrid gebeten, sich umzusehen. Und als sie das Schloss sah, wollte sie unbedingt zu ihrer Tante Mina, da erst habe ich erkannt, wer sie war.", berichtete Albus und schmunzelte, als er sah, wie einer der Slytherins den Kopf einzog.  
„Du warst im Wald? Die ganze Zeit?"  
„Ich wollte doch zu dir, als..." Raffaela verstummte, als Minerva sie entgeistert ansah.  
„Aber wie konntest du dort über drei Monate überleben? Es war doch Winter, als es passierte."  
„Ich hatte Mommys Zauberstab und die Einhörner haben auf mich aufgepasst."  
„Oh Kleines..." Minerva drückte Raffaela an sich, auch ihr rannen inzwischen Tränen über die Wangen. Albus räusperte sich geräuschvoll und forderte so die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse.  
„Meine Lieben, Sie dürfen in die Pause gehen, aber seien Sie pünktlich zum nächsten Unterricht.", rief er und das große Stühlerücken begann. Raffaela sah mit großen Augen zu, wie die Schüler der fünften Stufe das Klassenzimmer verließen. Und dann erkannte sie ihn, den Jungen, der ihr im Wald begegnet war. Er wirkte genauso düster, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, aber sie fürchtete sich gewiss nicht vor ihm. Stattdessen blinzelte sie ihm leicht zu und hoffte, dass er verstand, wie dankbar sie ihm war. Ein unmerkliches Nicken reichte ihr vollkommen aus, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

„Kann ich jetzt bei dir bleiben? Ich gehe doch noch nicht zur Schule.", flüsterte Raffaela und folgte ihrer Tante durch die Gänge des Schlosses.  
„Natürlich bleibst du hier. Ich bin so froh, dass du am Leben bist. So schnell lasse ich dich nicht wieder gehen. Jetzt gehen wir erst einmal zur Medihexe und sehen nach, ob dir auch wirklich nichts fehlt. Dann suchen wir dir ein paar neue Kleider. Was trägst du da eigentlich?" Minerva sah sie erst jetzt genauer an.  
„Mein Nachthemd...ich habe geschlafen, als das grüne Licht kam. Als Mommy und Daddy nicht aufwachten, wollte ich zu dir. Ich wusste ja, dass du auf der anderen Seite des Waldes wohnst, ich habe Mommys Zauberstab eingesteckt, ich brauchte doch Licht."  
„Das war ganz richtig. Es war gut, dass dein Daddy, dir das Zaubern schon gezeigt hat..."

Raffaela ging Vormittags gern im Schloss spazieren, dann war es so schön still, denn die Schüler hatten ja Unterricht. Nachmittags verbrachte sie ihre Zeit lieber draußen, immer in der Nähe des Waldes. Die Abende hingegen verbrachte sie mit ihrer Tante. Hin und wieder leisteten ihnen Hagrid oder Albus Gesellschaft.  
Manchmal begegnete sie den Schülern und bemerkte so die unterschiedlichen Charaktere der verschiedenen Häuser. Die Gryffindors waren sehr nett zu ihr und sprachen sie oft an, während die Schüler in Grün sie eher mieden oder mit Blicken bombardierten. Eines Nachmittags bekam Raffaela Besuch aus dem verbotenen Wald. Sie erschrak beinahe zu Tode, als sie etwas an der Schulter berührte. Sie war mit einem spitzen Schrei aufgesprungen, aber als sie bemerkte, was es war, glitt ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie flüsternd und strich der Einhornstute über den Hals. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bedankt...dafür, dass ihr auf mich aufgepasst habt. Danke!" Die Stute wieherte leise und legte ihren Kopf über Raffaelas Schulter. Sie umarmte die Stute sanft und rieb ihre Wange an dem weichen Fell. Ein leises Schnauben ließ Raffaela aufsehen, ein jungen Fohlen trat zu ihr. „Du bist aber groß geworden.", rief sie und strich dem goldenen Wesen über den Kopf. Die Stute stupste ihr Fohlen leicht an und es legte sein Maul in ihre Hand. Sie betrachtete erstaunt das Einhornhorn in ihrer Hand. „Ist das für mich?" Die beiden wiegten ihre Köpfe und wieherten leise. „Danke schön. Sagt ihr es auch den anderen? Es ist schön, euch wieder zu sehen.", flüsterte sie und umarmte auch das Fohlen. „Ihr solltet jetzt zurück gehen, im Wald seid ihr sicherer. Ich habe ja noch Silver. Aber kommt mich mal wieder besuchen, okay? Ich darf ja nicht mehr in den Wald." Raffaela wischte sich über die Augen und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Und vielen Dank, für das Horn." Traurig sah sie den Beiden nach, wie sie im Wald verschwanden. Bevor sie sich umwandte, das Horn in ihre Tasche schob und zum Schloss zurückging. Sie ignorierte den Blick des Jungen in Grün, der still unter einem Baum saß und lernte.  
In wenigen Tagen, wäre niemand mehr hier, die Ferien würden beginnen und es würde Stille einkehren. Raffaela würde als einzige Schülerin hierbleiben, naja, erst im September würde sie eine Schüler sein.

Raffaela verbrachte während der Ferien viel Zeit in der Bibliothek, oder sie genoss die Sonne auf dem Gelände. Minerva bekam sie dadurch eher selten zu Gesicht, eigentlich nur den Mahlzeiten. Raffaela besuchte oft auch Hagrid, der hin und wieder kleine Wesen in Pflege hatte, da war ein Bowtuckle, der sich am Arm verletzt hatte, oder ein Niffler mit Schnupfen. Es machte ihr Spaß, ihm dabei zu helfen und so lernte sie schließlich auch etwas.

Nun war endlich der Abend des ersten September angebrochen, heute würde sie offiziell zur Schülerin werden. Raffaela war in der letzten Woche mit ihrer Tante in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Dort hatten sie alles nötige besorgt und Raffaela hatte sich aufgeregt umgesehen. Sie hatte so viel neues entdeckt und auch bekannte Gesichter wieder gesehen. Nun stand sie auf dem Astronomieturm und sah über den See. Ihre Tante hatte gesagt, wenn Lichter auf dem See auftauchten, würde es Zeit hinunterzukommen. Raffaela war nervös, einer der Geister hatte ihr von den Häusern erzählt, auch von den kleinen Reibereien unter den Häusern. Auf ihre entgeisterte Frage, wo sie denn landen könnte, hatte er gelacht.  
„Meistens landen Familienmitglieder im selben Haus." Und da ihre Eltern in Gryffindor waren und ihre Tante sogar Hauslehrerin, würde es eher unwahrscheinlich sein, dass sie später in Grün herumlaufen würde.

Raffaela sah die flackernden Lichter auf dem See und stieg eilig die Treppen hinunter. Sie setzt sich auf eine Stufe und beobachtete, wie die älteren Schüler die große Halle betraten. Sie wartete, erst auf eine Zeichen ihrer Tante hin, ging sie zu ihr.  
„Komm, du musst noch einen Moment mit deinen Mitschülern in diesem Zimmer warten." Raffaela nickte und ging zu den anderen Erstklässlern.  
„Du bist aber spät dran.", bemerkte einer der Jungen und musterte sie.  
„Wohl eher zu früh...", entgegnete sie. Der Junge kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, denn Minerva kehrte zurück.  
„So, es geht los. Stellt euch bitte in zwei Reihen auf und dann folgt mir, bitte." Nervös reihten sich die Kleinen ein und folgten der Professorin in die große Halle. Raffaela blickte zur verzauberten Decke hinauf und atmete ruhig durch. Sie liebte es, von hier aus die Sterne zu beobachten und heute verhinderte nicht eine Wolke den Blick. Sie stellte sich zu den anderen und wartete. Ihre Tante hatte ihr erklärt, wie es ablaufen würde. Man setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, bekam einen Hut aufgesetzt und der steckte einen dann in ein Haus. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann wurde Raffaelas Name aufgerufen. Sie erwiderte das aufmunternde Lächeln ihrer Tante und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Einen Augenblick später rutschte der Hut über ihre Augen.  
„Habe mich schon gefragt, wann ich dich kennenlerne. Du bist schon eine Weile im Schloss." Raffaela schmunzelte. „Ja, hm … na, ich denke … ich war mir ja schon vorher ziemlich sicher, es bestätigt sich hiermit. Du gehörst nach GRYFFINDOR!" Das letzte Wort sprach er sehr laut aus und es hallte laut durch die Halle. Sie nickte ihrer Tante schmunzelnd zu und eilte zu ihrem Haustisch.  
„Willkommen in Gryffindor.", wurde sie stürmisch begrüßt.  
„Danke!" Raffaela sah sich strahlend um und setzte sich schnell.  
„Hey Kleine, da wird sich deine Tante aber freuen, dass du bei uns gelandet bist.", rief einer der älteren. Er stellte sich später einmal als Sirius Black vor.

Raffaela lebte sich recht schnell im Gryffindorturm ein und kam auch mit ihren Mitschülern gut zurecht. Der Vertrauensschüler, Remus Lupin, half den Erstklässlern dabei ganz toll, auch wenn er manchmal nur den Weg wies, wenn man sich verlaufen hatte. Hin und wieder half er auch bei Hausaufgaben, oder er bat die Mädchen seines Jahrgangs darum. Raffaela beobachtete das oft, doch wenn sie Hilfe brauchte, wandte sie sich lieber an ihre Tante. Es kam auch eher selten vor, schließlich fand sie alles, was sie wissen musste auch in den Büchern in der Bibliothek.  
Hier sah sie ihn oft, den Jungen, der sie aus dem dunklen Wald befreite und aus der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Er saß für sich allein und las, manchmal sah Raffaela ihn sogar in der verbotenen Abteilung stöbern. Für sie war er ein Junge wie jeder andere, aber für viele andere war er das Ziel für Hänseleien. Auch Raffaela konnte das nicht übersehen, aber was sollte sie dagegen tun? Sie war nur eine kleine Erstklässlerin. Aber sie konnte eines tun, ihm normal begegnen.


	4. Eingelebt

„Gib mir das sofort zurück, Potter!", hallte der Ruf über das Gelände. Es war ein warmer Vormittag, deshalb verbrachten die Schüler der sechsten Stufe die Freistunde hier draußen.  
„Was denn Schniefelus? Hast du etwas verloren?" James sah den Slytherin herausfordernd an.  
„Du verstehst mich schon...", zischte Severus ihn an.  
„Weißt du was? Du kannst es haben … aber du musst es dir schon selbst aus dem See fischen ...", rief James und holte weit aus. Mit einem lauten Platschen landete der begehrte Gegenstand im kühlen Wasser.  
Genau an dieser Stelle tauchte prustend ein Kopf aus dem Wasser auf.  
„Hey, was soll denn das? Man wirft keine Gegenstände in bewohnte Gewässer." Die Jungs sahen staunend in die Wellen.  
„Midlander?", fragte James perplex.  
„Potter? Ist ja typisch, entsorgst du immer dein Zeug im See?", rief das Mädchen schimpfend und rieb sich den Kopf.  
„Hat er dich wirklich getroffen?", fragte Sirius ungläubig.  
„Na was meinst du denn? Dadurch ist meine Atemblase geplatzt."  
„Was machst du eigentlich hier draußen? Müsstest du nicht im Unterricht sein?" Sie grinste.  
„Eigentlich schon Remus. Strafarbeiten von Professor Wilard, hab seinen Unterricht gestört."  
„Und nun musst du hier schwimmen, oder was?"  
„Oh Mann, Sirius. Wilard lässt sie eindeutig Seegras ernten.", murmelte Remus und gab seinem Kumpel einen Stoß in die Rippen.  
„Genau. Seegras, Tang und Algen...ich sollte weiter machen. Willst du das wiederhaben, Pot... Hey, ist das eine Drachenschuppe? Du scheinst zu viel Geld zu haben, Potter, wenn du so etwas wegwirfst.", rief Raffaela und zögerte. Sie bemerkte den Blick von Remus, der zu einem Baum in der Nähe wanderte. Dort stand ein Slytherin und als sie die Augen zusammen kniff, erkannte sie ihn. „Ich verstehe … dass du einfach nicht klüger wirst, Potter.", rief sie und wandte sich Severus zu. „Hey...ich glaube, du hast da etwas verloren, fang!" Überrascht fing er die Drachenschuppe auf und sah sie irritiert an. Einen Augenblick später war Raffaela verschwunden, wahrscheinlich wieder auf der Suche nach Seegras. Kopfschüttelnd sahen die Gryffindors über den See und dann Severus nach, der eilig in Richtung Schloss verschwand.

Die Gryffindors betraten als letzte das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und stießen sich gegenseitig an, als sie Severus beim Professor entdeckten. Er sah nicht wirklich erfreut aus. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Raffaela hinter ihnen ging. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und wartete kurz ab.  
„Tut mir leid, Mr. Snape...ich kann ihnen erst erlauben, diesen Trank zu brauen, wenn sie alle Zutaten zusammen haben, es ist schließlich ihr ganz eigener Trank."  
„Aber mir fehlt doch nur noch das Horn eines Einhorns...", hörte sie Severus murmeln. Ihre Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.  
„Was willst du denn brauen, Snape?", rief Sirius gehässig.  
„Bestimmt einen Verschönerungstrank...", kicherte Peter. Also wenn Severus mit Blicken hätte töten können, wäre Peter in diesem Moment tot zu Boden gesunken.  
„Nein, einen Klugheitstrank, damit ihr auch die Chance habt, den Abschluss zu schaffen." Raffaela konnte ihr Kichern nicht unterdrücken und erregte so die Aufmerksamkeit des Professors.  
„Miss Midlander?"  
„Ich habe Ihre Zutaten, Sir!"  
„Sehr gut, stellen sie es hier ab. Ich hoffe sie merken es sich, von nun an meinen Unterricht nicht mehr zu stören.", bemerkte er.  
„Habe ich doch eigentlich nicht...", entfuhr es Raffaela unbedacht.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Eigentlich habe ich Marie nur gesagt, sie solle dazuschreiben, wie oft man rühren muss...das ist bei dem Schlaftrank sehr wichtig.", erklärte sie kleinlaut.  
„Weshalb haben Sie das nicht gesagt?" Professor Wilard schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als sie nur die Schultern hob. „Gut, dann bleibt es bei der Verwarnung, dafür dass Sie anderen helfen wollten, kann ich Ihnen keine Punkte abziehen. Besorgen Sie sich die Aufzeichnungen Ihrer Mitschüler."  
„Danke, ich kenne das Rezept bereits, mein Dad hat es einmal wöchentlich gebraut.", bemerkte Raffaela und wollte schon gehen.  
„Dann muss Ihr Vater aber mächtige Schlafprobleme haben." Der Professor runzelte die Stirn, als sie bitter lachte.  
„Mein Dad hatte einen Laden für Kräuter und Tränke."  
„Oh, in Hogsmead? Waren Sie deshalb so oft im Schloss?"  
„Nein, ich habe hier gewohnt, bei meiner Tante. Unser Laden war in Penterton, auf der anderen Seite des Waldes..."  
„Oh, denn kenne ich...ich war einmal dort, bevor..." Er stockte, erst jetzt verstehend, wen er hier vor sich hatte. „ Nun sollten Sie aber gehen, sonst müssen Sie erklären, warum Sie zu spät zu Ihrer nächsten Stunde erscheinen.", erklärte er, das Thema wechselnd. „Ach und trocknen Sie Ihr Haar, sonst werden Sie noch krank."  
„Das vertrage ich schon...wenn ich sie trocken zaubere, sehe ich aus, als hätte ich in die Steckdose gegriffen..." Damit fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.  
„Steckdose?", fragte Sirius flüsternd.  
„Erkläre ich dir später mal.", murmelte Lily und wandte sich dem Professor zu.

„Miss Midlander, Sie sind zu spät." Raffaela zog den Kopf ein, als Minerva sie enttäuscht ansah.  
„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich kann es erklären."  
„Gut, nach dem Unterricht, jetzt fangen Sie an, versuchen Sie dieses Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln." Sie nickte langsam und zückte ihren Zauberstab.  
„Also Raffaela, du wolltest etwas erklären?", fragte ihre Tante, als sie allein im Klassenzimmer zurückgeblieben waren. Minerva schmunzelte zum Ende hin leicht.  
„Hat er dir Punkte abgezogen?"  
„Nein, er hat meine Erklärung mit einbezogen."  
„Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit dem Professor reden." Raffaela sah ihre Tante verständnislos an.  
„Wieso denn? Es ist doch nichts passiert. Ich habe nichts verpasst und der kleine Ausflug in den See, der war erfrischend."  
„Na wenn du meinst. Jetzt aber los, du hast Geschichte, oder?" Raffaela flitzte durch die Gänge, auch wenn es eigentlich verboten war, aber so erreichte sie das Klassenzimmer rechtzeitig zu Unterrichtsbeginn.

Raffaela wich eilig einigen Schülern aus und steuerte die große Halle an, ihr Magen grummelte schon.  
„Miss Midlander?" Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah sich um. An der Treppe zum Kerker stand Professor Wilard und winkte sie zu sich.  
„Professor?" Unsicher beobachtete sie die vielen Slytherins, die sich an ihnen vorbei drängten.  
„Ich habe mit Ihrer Tante gesprochen..." Raffaela seufzte leise. „Sie erzählte mir, dass Sie schon früher Ihrem Vater über die Schulter sehen durften."  
„Ja, er hat mir die ersten Tränke beigebracht."  
„Sie durften auch selbstständig brauen?", fragte der Professor sanft. Raffaela nickte.  
„Die einfachen Tränke, bei den schwierigen durfte ich nur assistieren."  
„Wenn Sie so viel Spaß an Zaubertränken haben, wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich ein paar Extrapunkte verdienen?", fragte er nachdenklich.  
„Ich...wie?"  
„Sagen wir, einen Aufsatz zum Schlaftrank? Zubereitung, Wirkung, was Ihnen dazu einfällt... 30 Zoll Pergament sind Minimum." Raffaela nickte langsam.  
„In Ordnung, Sir. Bis wann?"  
„Wie Sie Zeit haben, im Laufe der Woche."  
„Prima, jetzt muss ich aber los, sonst verhungere ich gleich, Sir." Raffaela verabschiedete sich und lief zu ihrem Platz, wo sie von dunklen Augen beobachtet ihren Teller belud.

Sie saß spät am Abend über den Büchern in der Bibliothek, sie war eine der letzten, die die Bibliothekshexe hinaus scheuchte. Doch sie ging noch lange nicht zu Bett. Die Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum war gerade richtig, um zu schreiben. Die Turmuhr schlug gerade Mitternacht, als Raffaela gähnend die Feder weglegte und das Pergament zusammen rollte.  
„Fertig...", murmelte sie und packte ihre Sachen zusammen, bevor sie wenig später müde in ihr Bett kroch.  
Sie erschien ziemlich spät und noch immer müde zum Frühstück. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben griff sie freiwillig nach dem Kaffee. Raffaela verzog angewidert das Gesicht, aber der Kaffee weckte ihre Lebensgeister und sie fühlte sich bereit für den Unterricht. Nach der Zauberkunststunde, war es Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Raffaela war spät dran, Professor Flitwick hatte sie aufgehalten. Er hatte ihre Unsicherheit bei der Levitation bemerkt und zeigte ihr den Zauber noch einmal genauer. Sie betrat gerade die Eingangshalle und hielt inne. Da war er und sie konnte ihm helfen. Sie hatte das, was er brauchte. Und irgendwie war sie ihm ja etwas schuldig geblieben.  
„Hey du..." Das war ihre Stimme schneller gewesen, als ihr Mut. Raffaela zuckte zusammen, als Severus sie kühl ansah.  
„Was?"  
„Ich … ich glaube, du kannst das hier besser gebrauchen, als ich." Sie reichte ihm ein längliches Päckchen und wandte sich ab. Raffaela hörte, wie er die Verpackung löste und dann scharf einatmete.  
„Wieso...wieso gibst du mir das?" Sie schmunzelte und hob die Schultern.  
„Du brauchst es, ich bin dir etwas schuldig. Ohne dich wäre ich wahrscheinlich immer noch im Wald." Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Außerdem kenne ich jemanden, der einen Intelligenztrank gut gebrauchen könnte.", erklärte sie ernst und blinzelte ihm lächelnd zu. Er konnte ein belustigtes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken und Raffaela staunte nicht schlecht darüber, was sie sich natürlich nicht anmerken ließ. „Viel Erfolg für deinen Trank."

Raffaela hatte lange geklopft, aber Professor Wilard schien nicht da zu sein. Resigniert machte sie sich auf den Rückweg. Sie erreichte gerade den Fuß der Treppe, als sie die Stimme des Professors vernahm, deshalb wartete sie.  
„Miss Midlander, was tun Sie denn hier unten?", fragte er überrascht.  
„Ich wollte zu Ihnen. Aber ich will Ihr Gespräch nicht stören, Sir.", murmelte Raffaela, als sie Severus hinter dem Professor entdeckte.  
„Einen Moment habe ich für Sie. – Gehen Sie schon vor, Mr. Snape.", bat er ruhig.  
„Es geht ganz schnell, ich wollte Ihnen nur meinen Aufsatz geben, Sir!" Raffaela reichte ihm die Pergamentrolle.  
„Schon fertig? Da bin ich aber gespannt. Genießen Sie Ihren Nachmittag."  
„Danke Professor." Raffaela nickte Severus zu und lief dann die Treppen hinauf. Sie verließ das Schloss und ging ein Stück, bevor sie sich zum Lernen in den Schatten zurückzog.

Professor Wilard überließ Severus seiner Arbeit und machte sich seinerseits an die Arbeit, das Korrigieren von Schulaufgaben. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Raffaelas Aufsatz. Irgendwann siegte seine Neugier und er rollte das Pergament auf. Ein überraschter Laut entfuhr ihm, als sich ihm ein zweites Pergament offenbarte. Mit einem Schmunzeln begann er zu lesen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Severus ihn beobachtete und verwundert das Minenspiel des Professors registrierte.  
Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf, als er nach dem zweiten Pergament griff. Nicht darauf achtend, dass eine weitere Person anwesend war, murmelte er für sich selbst:  
„Das nenne ich mal einen Aufsatz, herrlich." Er fuhr aus seinen Gedanken, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Es war Lily Evans, die um Hilfe bei einem Problem bei den Hausaufgaben bat. Es war schnell behoben und Lily war gerade dabei, das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen, als der Professor sie aufhielt.  
„Miss Evans, Sie kennen doch sicher Raffaela Midlander, Erstklässlerin in Gryffindor?"  
„Ja Sir.", irritiert sah Lily kurz zu Severus.  
„Wären Sie so nett, sie zu suchen und zu mir zu schicken?", bat der Professor freundlich. Lily nickte langsam.  
„Das kann aber einen Moment dauern, ich weiß nicht, wo sie sich aufhält."  
„Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung."  
„Schau beim Quidditchfeld nach, dort lernt sie meistens." Sie musterte Severus verwundert.  
„Okay...", murmelte sie, unsicher, ob sie seinem Rat folgen sollte.

Raffaela sah langsam auf, als ein Schatten auf ihr Pergament fiel. Es war Lily, wie sie eine Gryffindor, die sie verwirrt ansah.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Raffaela schließlich leicht genervt. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte.  
„Ähm...ach ja, Professor Wilard schickt mich, du sollst zu ihm kommen."  
„Oh, hat er gesagt, warum?", fragte Raffaela unsicher und raffte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
„Nein, hat er nicht."  
„Okay, danke..." Sie lief eilig davon.

Raffaela holte tief Luft, dann klopfte sie an die Tür des Zaubertränkeklassenzimmers und trat ein.  
„Sie haben nach mir geschickt, Professor?", fragte sie, als er sie nachdenklich ansah.  
„Ja, kommen Sie nur herein. Es geht um Ihre Extraaufgabe." Raffaela schluckte trocken. „Also, ganz ehrlich, das hier nenne ich mal einen Aufsatz."  
„Oh...also, wenn Sie mir sagen, was ich falsch gemacht habe..."  
„Falsch?", unterbrach der Professor sie. „Nichts, er ist perfekt. Das muss ich leider zugeben. Es scheint, als haben Sie viel Spaß daran. Am brauen, wie am schreiben. Es würde mir eine wahre Freude machen, wenn Sie das auch bei den anderen Zaubertränken weiter führen könnten. Schreiben Sie darüber, für ein paar Extrapunkte.", erklärte er schmunzelnd.  
„Oh, es würde mir Spaß machen, Sir."  
„Prima. Ach, wenn Sie Lust haben...holen Sie den Schlaftrank nach, jetzt. Ach ja, wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Einhornhaar den Trank verbessert?", fragte er und wies auf ihren letzten Satz am Ende des zweiten Pergaments.  
„Das ist nicht meine Idee, Sir. Dad hat das herausgefunden, er braute ihn seit ein paar Wochen auf diese Weise..."  
„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört, hat er es nicht gemeldet? Was bewirkt es?"  
„Es war noch in der Testphase. Dad kam nicht dazu, es anzumelden.", murmelte Raffaela und senkte kurz den Kopf. „Mit Einhornhaar wirkt es nicht so schwer … ich meine … Wenn man den normalen Trank einnimmt, dann fühlt man sich am nächsten Morgen so zerschlagen. Mit dem Einhornhaar fühlt man sich erfrischt und ausgeruht."  
„Oh wirklich? Das würde ich gern einmal ausprobieren. Aber zuerst brauche ich einen normalen Schlaftrank von Ihnen. Wollen Sie?"  
„Sehr gern."

„Hey Lily, was ist los?" Remus stand mit ein paar Zweitklässlerinnen im Eingangsbereich und kam seiner Tätigkeit als Vertrauensschüler nach. Als sie noch immer irritiert an ihm vorüber ging.  
„Ach...nichts, Remus.", murmelte sie.  
„Nun, sag schon."  
„Ach, ich sollte Gonnis Nichte zu Wilard schicken."  
„Bestimmt wegen ihrer Strafarbeit.", bemerkte Remus grinsend.  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber als ich sie beim Quidditchfeld gefunden habe, war sie nicht allein.", murmelte Lily nachdenklich.  
„Oho, wer war denn bei ihr?"  
„Nicht wer, was..."  
„Oh, du hast also ihren Hund gesehen? Ich dachte schon, ich bilde ihn mir ein. Eigentlich sind Hunde ja nicht erlaubt, aber vielleicht, weil sie Gonnis Nichte ist...", murmelte Remus. Er registrierte überrascht, dass eine Erstklässlerin den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Er ist nicht echt und es ist auch kein Hund...", murmelte sie. Er sah das Mädchen verständnislos an. „Silver ist ein weißer Wolf. Raffaela hat ihn erfunden, als sie im Wald war. Sie hat mal erzählt, dass die Einhörner nicht immer bei ihr waren. Wenn sie an Orte gingen, wo Menschen nicht hingehen sollten. Da hat sie sich Silver ausgedacht, um nicht alleine zu sein. Raffaela meinte, sie hatte sich zu Tode erschrocken, als er plötzlich sichtbar wurde. Er geht mit ihr spazieren, oder leistet ihr Gesellschaft. Manchmal schläft er im Mädchenschlafzimmer, am Fußende von Raffaelas Bett, aber Morgens ist er meist wieder fort.", erzählte sie.  
„Er ist also nur eine Illusion? Wahnsinn..." Lily sah Remus mit großen Augen an. Sie wussten beide, dass dafür viel Magie nötig war, schließlich sah ihn nicht nur Raffaela allein, der Wolf war auch für andere sichtbar.

Severus war eigentlich genügend mit seinem eigenen Trank beschäftigt und doch wanderte sein Blick hin und wieder zu Raffaela hinüber. Sie schien wirklich mit Spaß dabei zu sein und irgendwie war auch schon eine Art Routine in ihrem Tun zu erkennen. Er sah ihr Zusammenzucken, als es laut an die Tür pochte, was ihm nichts ausmachte. Es war Dumbledore, der einen Moment später eintrat und verwundert schaute, als er die beiden Schüler entdeckte.  
„Strafarbeiten?", fragte er den Professor leise.  
„Nein, Extraaufgaben. Mr. Snape versuchte sich an seinem ersten ganz eigenen Trank. Und Miss Midlander beweist mir, dass sie etwas von Zaubertränken versteht, zumindest von den einfachen Tränken.", erklärte Professor Wilard fröhlich.  
„Aha, hat sie denn Talent?"  
„Oh ja, wenn sie sich anstrengt und nichts dazwischen kommt, dann kann sie so gut werden … wie Mr. Snape, der ja, wie Sie wissen, im Augenblick mein begabtester Schüler ist." Albus schmunzelte.  
„Was sollte denn dazwischen kommen?"  
„Zum Beispiel die Liebe, da ändern sich die Interessen der jungen Frauen meistens. Aber eines weiß ich, ich freue mich jetzt schon auf ihr erstes Exposé für den ersten eigenen Trank. Ich kann Ihnen diesen Aufsatz hier sehr empfehlen." Wilard reichte ihm die Pergamente.  
„Sir!" Raffaela meldete sich leise zu Wort.  
„Miss Midlander?" Er sah sie fragend an.  
„Ich habe den geforderten Trank beendet, Sir."  
„Oh..." Professor Wilard brauchte einen Moment. „Füllen Sie eine Phiole davon ab, bitte. Haben Sie noch genügend Zeit um die verbesserte Version? Dann nur zu.", bat er, als Raffaela nickte.  
„Dazu bräuchte ich aber Einhornhaar, Sir."  
„Das finden Sie dort im Lager, drittes Board."

Raffaela schmunzelte, als sie Severus Blick begegnete. Er schien gerade eine Braupause einzulegen. Sein Trank brodelte leise vor sich hin. Sie schnitt das Einhornhaar grob in Stücke und ließ sie dann vorsichtig in den Trank fallen. Sie musste nur drei Mal umrühren, dann wartete sie. Sie sah kurz zu den Professoren, bevor sie sich Severus zu wandte.  
„Erschrick nicht..." Sie kam nicht mehr dazu, mehr zu sagen. Professor Wilard hatte ihr Flüstern bemerkt.  
„Fertig, Miss Midlander?"  
„Nein Sir, ich wollte ihn nur warnen. Der Trank macht Geräusche, wenn er sich verändert, bevor er fertig ist.", erklärte Raffaela ruhig. Sie trat von ihrem Kessel zurück und zog den Kopf ein, als ein erstes Rauschen erklang. Es schwoll an, bis es sich in einem hellen Pfiff entlud. Doch das war nicht das einzig Ungewöhnliche, leicht rosa Blasen stiegen aus dem Kessel auf und aus dem ehemals silbernen Trank war ein violetter geworden.  
„Danke, für die Vorwarnung..." Raffaela grinste, während sie eine Phiole mit dem Trank füllte.  
„Lassen Sie den Rest im Kessel, den fülle ich dann ab. Wenn es wirklich besser wirkt, gebe ich ihn an die Medihexe weiter.", erklärte Professor Wilard. Er sah gerade in Severus Kessel. „Wie läuft es bei Ihnen, Mr. Snape?"  
„Alles wie geplant, Sir.", murmelte dieser, während Raffaela das Klassenzimmer verließ.

Raffaela fühlte sich recht wohl in Hogwarts, sie hatte Freunde gefunden und das Lernen machte ihr viel Freude. Nur Nachts, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte, dann kehrten die Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern in einer Stärke zurück, wie es kaum zu ertragen war. Es tat beinahe körperlich weh, so sehr vermisste Raffaela sie.

Sie wälzte sich leise aus ihrem Bett und warf sich ihren Umhang über. Sich vorsichtig umsehend schlich sie durch die verwaisten Gänge aus dem Schloss. Weiß und unberührt lag der Schnee über dem Gelände, als Raffaela ihren Weg in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes einschlug.  
Minerva war auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Gemächer, sie hatte heute die Nachtwache von Professor Wilard übernommen. Sie durchquerte gerade die Eingangshalle, als sie einen Schatten bemerkte.  
„Kommen Sie sofort hervor!", rief sie und der Junge gehorchte. „Mr. Snape, was tun Sie um diese Zeit außerhalb Ihres Bettes?" Severus antwortete nicht und Minerva wurde ärgerlich. „Sie riskieren gerade die Hauspunkte Slytherins, bedenken Sie das."  
„Ja, Professor." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gehen Sie zu Bett, Mr. Snape!" Er zögerte, bevor er zur Kerkertreppe trat. Doch als er die erste Stufe hinabstieg, hielt er inne.  
„Ich möchte nicht als Petze gelten... aber vielleicht sollten Sie nach Ihrer Nichte sehen... sie ist schon ziemlich lange dort draußen." Minerva sah ihn entsetzt an und wandte sich zum Portal. Gerade als sie die große Tür erreichte, wurde sie von außen aufgestoßen.  
„Ela..." Raffaela sah ihre Tante erschrocken an. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Kälte, ihre Lippen hatten bereits einen bläulichen Ton angenommen.  
„Tante Minerva..." Minerva ließ eine Decke erscheinen und wickelte ihre Nichte fest darin ein. Sanft wischte sie Raffaela die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
„Was hast du denn da draußen gewollt?"  
„Heute... es ist... vor einem Jahr... ich wollte doch nur... näher bei ihnen sein.", schluchzte sie leise, als Minerva sie in die Arme nahm.  
„Ach Kleines, du hättest zu mir kommen sollen. Komm, du zitterst ja. Du musst dich aufwärmen." Raffaela folgte ihrer Tante langsam mit zitternden Beinen. Sie bekam nicht mit, wie Minerva dem Jungen im Schatten dankbar zu nickte.

Minerva sah Raffaela entgeistert an.  
„Du willst was?" Raffaela war gerade 15 geworden und würde bald ihr viertes Jahr in Hogwarts beenden.  
„Ich werde dieses Jahr nicht in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich verbringe die Ferien in der Muggelwelt. Professor Dumbledore weiß Bescheid.  
„Aber warum gerade jetzt? Es ist gefährlich da draußen, du hast doch auch schon vom dunklen Lord gehört."  
„Ja und du weißt, dass ich denke, dass er Mom und Dad auf dem Gewissen hat. Ich werde es trotzdem durchziehen. Kein anderer Schüler darf während der Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben, warum ich? Bitte, versteh mich, Tante Minerva." Raffaela sah sie bittend an, bevor sie das Büro ihrer Tante verließ und zum Abendessen ging.

„Was ist los, Minerva?" Albus hatte bemerkt, wie ihr Blick besorgt auf Raffaela ruhte.  
„Sie will die Ferien in der Muggelwelt verbringen...", murmelte Minerva.  
„Ich weiß. Sie hat eine Unterkunft in einem Waisenhaus gefunden.", erzählte er.  
„Ein Waisenhaus?"  
„Ja, sie möchte den Kindern helfen, die wie sie ihre Eltern verloren haben. Schwester Aurelia hat sich nach Raffaelas Anfrage mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt. Sie würde sich sehr über Raffaelas Hilfe freuen und sie gern über die Ferien bei sich aufnehmen. Aber, wenn Sie etwas dagegen haben?" Albus schmunzelte, als Minerva den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, wenn Ela es wirklich will..."  
„Es ist richtig, dass Sie ihrer Nichte die Möglichkeit geben, ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen, Minerva.", versuchte er ihr gut zu zu sprechen.


	5. Schwierigkeiten

Raffaela zog behutsam die Decke über dem kleinen Jungen zurecht und sah noch einmal nach den Anderen, aber die schliefen alle friedlich. Nur Paul hatte nicht einschlafen wollen. Er hatte Raffaela sehr in sein Herz geschlossen, dass es ihn unheimlich traurig machte, dass Raffaela London schon morgen wieder verlassen wollte. Sie hatte nun schon zum zweiten Mal die Sommerferien in dem Waisenhaus verbracht. Die Kinder hörten inzwischen ebenso auf sie, wie auf die Schwestern. Und sie hatte die Kinder sehr lieb gewonnen, sie liebte die Nachmittage im Park, beim Spielen und die Kinder liebten ihre Gute Nacht Geschichten. Auch heute hatte sie sich wieder etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Leise zog Raffaela die Tür hinter sich zu und schrak zusammen, als Schwester Aurelia sie ansprach.  
„Schlafen sie endlich?"  
„Ja, nur Paul hat geweint.", flüsterte sie.  
„Der kleine Kerl hat dich gern, er wird von allen verwöhnt, weil er der Kleinste ist. Aber du behandelst sie alle gleich, ich denke, das mögen sie alle an dir. Und deine Geschichten, die werden alle wohl am meisten vermissen. Du solltest sie wirklich mal aufschreiben.", bemerkte Schwester Aurelia sanft. Raffaela schmunzelte und hob die Schultern. „Komm, trink einen Tee mit mir, bevor es Zeit wird fürs Bett." Sie folgte der Schwester langsam in deren Büroräume. Es war ein abendliches Ritual geworden, eine schöne Tasse Tee vor dem Schlafen. „Und, wir sollen dich wirklich nicht zum Bahnhof begleiten?", fragte Aurelia sanft.  
„Nein, das würde es nur noch schwerer machen. Pater Willows bringt mich nur schnell hin. Raffaela sah sie lächelnd an, Aurelia nickte.  
„Aber du wirst wieder kommen, oder? Dann hätten die Kinder etwas, worauf sie sich freuen können."  
„Ich komme sehr gern wieder, wenn ich darf." Schwester Aurelia lachte.  
„Immer, so lange ihre Tante damit einverstanden ist.", erklärte sie und nippte an ihrem Tee. Raffaela tat es ihr nach. Ihre Tante würde nichts dagegen haben, nun war es ja wieder sicher. Der dunkle Lord war verschwunden, auch wenn viele behaupteten, er wäre tot. Aber Minerva war davon nicht überzeugt. Es war im letzten Oktober gewesen. Es hatte Raffaela schwer getroffen, dass sie die letzten Opfer gekannt hatte. Sie hatte oft genug mit Lily und James gesprochen, als sie noch Schüler in Hogwarts waren. Ihre Tante hatte ihr erzählt, dass die beiden geheiratet und einen Sohn bekommen hatten. Der Kleine hatte den Angriff als einziger überlebt. Im Tagespropheten hatte Raffaela alles darüber gelesen. Ihr bester Freund soll sie verraten haben, dafür saß er nun in Askaban. Raffaela wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Ihr war Sirius nie böse vorgekommen. Nicht nur über ihn war viel zu lesen, noch mehr bekannte Gesichter blickten ihr aus dem Tagespropheten entgegen. Nicht gerade wenig ehemalige Schüler hatte sich dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Am meisten war Raffaela entsetzt, ihren damaligen Retter unter den Angeklagten zu sehen. Seinen Fall verfolgte sie sehr aufmerksam. Er war zumindest nicht alleine, er hatte Albus Dumbledore, der sich für ihn einsetzte. Sie dachte daran zurück, wie sie sich in der Schule begegnet waren, sein Talent für Tränke. Professor Wilard hatte große Stücke auf ihn gehalten. Raffaela überlegte, der Professor hatte in diesem Jahr seinen Ruhestand angetreten, wohl verdient versteht sich. Wer würde wohl jetzt Zaubertränke unterrichten? Ob er genauso gut war, ob sie von dem neuen Professor viel lernen konnte? Raffaela hatte ihre ZAGs geschafft und sich für jede Menge Kurse eingetragen, sie hatte sich einfach nicht für eine Richtung entscheiden können.

Schwester Aurelia schmunzelte, als Raffaela sie aufgeschreckt ansah.  
„Schon in der Schule?" Sie nickte.  
„Es wird mit jedem Jahr anstrengender... wahrscheinlich bin ich nervös. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber ins Bett gehen."  
„Schlaf gut. Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück."

Wehmütig dachte Raffaela zurück an ihre Ferien, während sie hier inmitten der lärmenden Schüler saß und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Gerade hatte der Direktor den neuen Zaubertränkelehrer vorgestellt. Für einen Moment hatte Grabesstille geherrscht, doch dann brachen diverse Diskussionen aus.  
„Sag mal Ela, was meinst du? Ist es klug von Dumbi, dass er Snape einstellt?", fragte Michael sie leise. Raffaela sah nachdenklich zum Lehrertisch und hob die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Man kann von ihm lernen, aber sonst...", murmelte und sah rasch weg, als ein kühler Blick ihren auffing.  
Raffaela blieb noch einen Augenblick sitzen, als alle anderen die große Halle verließen. Nur so bekam sie die Chance, ihre Tante in Ruhe zu begrüßen. Schließlich hatten sie sich über Wochen nicht gesehen.  
„Wie geht es dir , Ela?", fragte Minerva und ließ sich neben ihrer Nichte nieder.  
„Prima, Tante Minerva. Es waren schöne Ferien. Und bei dir?"  
„Ach, es war sehr ruhig. Du hast deine ZAGs geschafft, habe ich gehört, gratuliere." Raffaela erwiderte die Umarmung grinsend.  
„Danke!" Sie spürte den kalten Blick in ihrem Rücken und wandte sich langsam um. Mit einem unverfänglichem Blick nickte sie der dunklen Gestalt zu, bevor sie ihrer Tante von ihren Ferien berichtete.  
„Du hast dir jede Menge Kurse aufgeladen, das wird kein ruhiges Jahr für dich...", stellte Minerva leise fest, als ihr Blick auf Raffaelas Stundenplan fiel.  
„Das schaffe ich schon. Zur Not kann ich immer noch etwas abwählen, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Tante Minerva."

Raffaela legte ihre Tasche auf das Pult und sah sich kurz um. Hier hatte sich nichts verändert, seit ihrem letzten Schultag. Sie atmete tief den Kräuterduft und die russlastige Luft ein und setzte sich kauend. Ein Räuspern ließ sie wieder aufspringen und sie verschluckte sich beinahe vor Schreck, als sie den neuen Professor im Schatten eines Regals entdeckte.  
„Guten Morgen, Sir!", grüßte sie ihn und schluckte schnell herunter. „Ich hatte Sie nicht gesehen."  
„Was gedenken Sie sich dabei, in meinem Klassenzimmer zu essen?", fragte er kühl.  
„Verzeihung Sir."  
"Kaugummi, wie in der Muggelwelt, können Sie gleich entsorgen." Raffaela sah ihn entgeistert an.  
„Ich habe noch nie Kaugummi gegessen, Sir. Es war ein Stück Apfel.", versuchte sie zu erklären.  
„Ach, und wo ist der Rest davon?" Sie griff in die Tasche ihres Umhangs und zog den Apfelstiel hervor.  
„Hier, Professor." Er runzelte die Stirn und trat an sein Pult.  
„Eines sollten Sie noch wissen, Miss Midlander...meinen Unterricht müssen Sie alleine meistern, hier wird Ihnen Ihre Tante nicht helfen können." Raffaela sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sie hatte keine Chance darauf zu reagieren, da der Rest der Klasse das Klassenzimmer stürmte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ballte die Faust und streckte nach einem tiefen Durchatmen die Finger wieder.  
„Was ist los, Ela?", fragte Michael und sah sie besorgt von der Seite an. Sie blinzelte ihm zu.  
„Nichts Michael, danke!", flüsterte sie lächelnd.  
„Ruhe, bitte!" Severus sah die Schüler herausfordernd an, bevor er mit seinem Unterricht begann.

Raffaela gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich, bevor sie sich wieder über das Buch beugte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Heute war ihr Geburtstag, sie war volljährig geworden und saß hier in der Bibliothek, anstatt zu feiern. Außer ihrer Tante hatte niemand an sie gedacht. Gut, Raffaela hatte auch nie viel Aufhebens darum gemacht. Langsam kehrte Stille ein, es war wohl Zeit fürs Abendessen. Sie nahm ihr Buch und zog sich in eine abgeschieden Ecke zurück. Sie hatte keinen Hunger und sonst würde die Bibliothekshexe sie trotzdem zum Essen schicken, ob sie wollte, oder nicht." Raffaela musst lernen, wenn sie ihre Noten retten wollte. Allein in Zaubertränke war sie schon abgerutscht. Sie bekam einfach keinen eigenen Trank hin, nicht mal einen Ansatz fand sie. Der Rest ihrer Klasse hatte wenigstens einfache Sachen hinbekommen. Deshalb saß sie heute hier, außer ihr hatte nur noch Michael es nicht geschafft, aber er hatte zumindest eine Idee.  
„Verdammt...verdammt...verdammt...", fluchend schlug sie das Buch zu und der aufgewirbelte Staub brachte sie zum Niesen.

Sie schrak aus dem Schlaf und stieß sich an einem Bücherregal.  
„Autsch..." Panisch sah sie sich um. Es war dunkel...nicht eine Kerze brannte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl legte sie das Buch auf ihren Knien zur Seite und stand vom Boden auf. Sie tastete sich an den Regalen entlang zur Tür und fluchte laut, als diese sich nicht öffnen ließ.  
„Na toll, Raffaela Midlander, jetzt hast du es mal wieder geschafft." Müde ließ sie sich neben der Tür zu Boden gleiten. „Wenigstens du lässt mich nicht allein..." flüsterte sie, als Silver neben ihr auftauchte. Er sah sie mit sanften Augen an und legte sich zu ihr. „Du hast Recht, wir sollten wenigstens schlafen. Ärger bekommen wir sowieso. Raffaela machte es sich so bequem wie möglich, vorher entzündete sie noch eine Kerze auf dem Pult der Bibliothekshexe.

Raffaela spürte ein Tippen auf ihrem Kopf, sie brauchte einen Moment, bevor sie registrierte, dass sie das nicht träumte. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und schloss resigniert die Augen.  
„Professor Snape, Sir!", murmelte sie und stand vom Boden auf.  
„Sie brechen gerade eine Schulregel, des Nachts sollte Sie in Ihrem Bett liegen, Miss Midlander."  
„Ja, Sir!" Severus hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Kein Erklärungsversuch? Sie überraschen mich.", murmelte er.  
„Ich habe das Schließen verpasst?"  
„Gehen Sie schon...ach, und dreißig Punkte von Gryffindor." Raffaela senkte den Kopf und schlich davon.

„Raffaela? Raffaela!" Sie schrak hoch und sah in das Gesicht ihrer Tante.  
„Was ist nur los mit dir? Wirst du krank?", fragte Minerva besorgt. Raffaela sah sie fragend an.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Du schläfst überall ein, selbst in der Bibliothek?", bemerkte sie leise.  
„Professor Snape hat geplaudert? Es tut mir ja leid. Ich kann nachts nicht schlafen, Tante Minerva. Dann lerne ich eben. Ich muss mehr lernen, wenn ich einen guten Abschluss schaffen will."  
„Aber nicht auf Kosten deiner Gesundheit, Raffaela.", begehrte Minerva auf. „Du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Geh zur Medihexe und lass dir einen Schlaftrank geben. Wenn du mal richtig geschlafen hast, lernst du vielleicht wieder einfacher, okay?" Raffaela nickte und ließ sich von ihrer Tante auf die Füße ziehen.

Sie ging zur Medihexe, sie hatte es ja versprochen. Doch wie schon vorhergesagt, konnte die Medihexe nichts finden. Aber sie gab Raffaela den Schlaftrank, um den sie bat.  
„Hey Ela, kommst du mit zum Abendessen?"  
„Nein Michael, ich habe keinen Hunger."  
„Du musst doch essen, du bist doch schon jetzt so dünn." Michael sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, bevor er die große Halle ansteuerte.  
„Hey Raffaela, aufstehen! Sonst kommst du noch zu spät zu Snape!"  
„Was?" Die anderen Mädchen lachten, als sie aus dem Bett sprang.  
„Beeil dich lieber!" Raffaela sah auf die Uhr und staunte. Sie hatte wirklich durchgeschlafen und sie fühlte sich gut. Eilig zog sie sich an und lief die Stufen hinunter. In der Eingangshalle stieß sie auf die anderen und begleitete sie in die Kerker.  
„Hier, Franzi meinte, du schaffst es wahrscheinlich nicht zu Frühstück." Michael drückte ihr ein weiches Milchbrötchen in die Hand.  
„Oh danke, ohne dich wäre ich verhungert.", rief sie lachend und aß eilig auf. Aber diesmal schluckte sie den letzten Bissen hinunter, bevor sie das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer betrat.


End file.
